


Love Lies in Waiting

by AngelsInstead



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Character Death, Curses, F/M, Family, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love, Love Poems, Siblings, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsInstead/pseuds/AngelsInstead
Summary: This poem is written from the point of view of Sarah Collins, the beloved sister of Barnabas Collins.
Relationships: Barnabas Collins/Josette DuPres Collins
Kudos: 3





	Love Lies in Waiting

_Love Lies in Waitin g  
  
  
  
I am not but a little ghost  
  
Walking the halls of the Old House  
  
Wearing my long white gown.  
  
  
  
You can hear me play upon my silver flute---  
  
The haunting melody of long ago  
  
While I am missing my mother and my brother.  
  
  
  
Mama went to Heaven on a Saturday.  
  
She was missing her littlest girl.  
  
Her Sarah went before her ---  
  
When the darkness had carried her away.  
  
  
  
I lost my breath in the cold.  
  
While hiding and waiting,  
  
All night long until Death came to wrap me up  
  
In a chilled, eternal hug.  
  
  
  
I must watch over my brother  
  
The victim of the curse ---  
  
The one I hid from in the bitter cold  
  
Because he was no longer himself.  
  
Evil had taken the one we knew  
  
And it had came to stay.  
  
  
  
He lost the one he loved  
  
He paid an eternal price  
  
Because he had dared to love  
  
And because another had loved him far too much.  
  
  
  
But curses are not love,  
  
They don't take away everything that is good  
  
So that all that is sacred  
  
Is faded or taken without a trace.  
  
  
  
So, from this day forward  
  
I quietly watch and protect  
  
I must make sure my brother remembers  
  
Just so he doesn't forget ---  
  
Before the curse there was love  
  
And love is all there is left to save him.  
  
  
  
I won't let him harm another  
  
As Angelique hurt him  
  
Barnabas must find the light of love  
  
And forsake the darkness she has left him in.  
  
  
  
I won't go into the light;  
  
It's beauty in which my mother calls  
  
She beckons me, but I cannot leave  
  
My mother; she needs me,  
  
But my brother needs me more.  
  
  
  
Oh brother dear,  
  
Your love is here,  
  
She walks these halls  
  
She sings the songs  
  
In which you cannot hear.  
  
  
  
Your heart is cold --- it's made of stone  
  
Your eyes are dark and empty  
  
You think she's gone, but she's still here.  
  
  
  
She is waiting...  
  
For the man she loved to emerge from the shadows  
  
Forever to leave the darkness._

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this poem, please leave kudos or a comment. Thanks for reading.


End file.
